Trying to put on a show!
by HealingWinds
Summary: This is my version of the newest RAW episode. So things are going to be a bit different. CM Punk/OC Friendship


_HealingWinds Notes: Just to note that I'm done with All the right moves story, until I decide to bring it back open with more one shot storys. From here on out, these Kelsey One shots are going one by one as its own story. This is my version of the newest RAW episode. So things are going to be a bit different. :3_

**Trying to Put on a show**

_"...Ready to get out there?" _**CM Punk asked Kelsey, getting his gear ready. Kelsey just placed her black wrestling boots on and her own black T-Shirt that said, 'Rated R Diva' on the front side and the back side had a picture of her with the Women's title on that picture. Of course, she didn't have the title now. It was currently being held by Alicia Fox, who won against Beth Phoenix a week later after Kelsey lost it on Smackdown. It didn't matter to Beth cause she's the current Diva's Champion.**

**She wore the same wrestling tights as Edge, but it had two red stars on both sides of her legs with a black and red stripe going down to the bottom of the wrestling tights. On her left leg had K on the star and the right one had G on the other star. Underneath her newly gotten shirt, is another one. This one was a bit tight, but not too much. This shirt that went only over her left shoulder. The red star on the front of her shirt is on the middle of that shirt and on the back it said, 'Rated R Diva'. The shirt only went up to her belly button.**

**After the RAW super show, she needed to thank Sara, her personal wrestling gear and designer for finally getting her newest gear all ready for her. **

**Kelsey had this smile on her face and said, **_"Yeah, lets go."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sheamus and Triple H both shoke hands after Sheamus's speech for staying on RAW. It only lasted a few seconds until...<strong>

_'Look in my eyes, what do you see? The Cult of Personality.'_

**Both CM Punk and Kelsey walked out from backstage with CM Punk's theme ringing in the WWE Fans ears and though out the arena. The three men in the ring were a bit suprised to see Kelsey with CM Punk. John Cena grinned a bit though, thought that the two already formed a team together.**

**Kelsey and CM Punk held a microphone in their hands as they made their way to the ring. Kelsey got in the ring first then CM Punk, with him saying, **_"Before I want to talk about the 'walkout'. I just wanted to say that Kelsey and I formed a team. A team where theres not only one pipe bomb."_

_"There's two."_ **Kelsey happliy spoke to everyone in the ring. The fans didn't mind Kelsey at all as they cheered for both her and CM Punk.**

_"Now, I can't help but feel a little bit res- oh what the hell I'm I kidding! I feel like I started this whole thing. I've been the epicenter of this whole controversial thing with you as COO. Well, it was before that. I'm sure you and your girlfriend know, John-boy." _**He said pointing to John Cena.**

**Kelsey jumped up to a turnbuckle, where it faced Triple H, CM Punk, and John Cena. **_"Yeah, we were there." _**John said, laughing a bit.**

_"I'm the guy that made walking out look cool. The thing about it is that I think everybody in the parking lot having a picnic right now, completely misunderstood on what I was trying to do. You see, I didn't break my contract, I didn't break my word, my contract expired. I was trying to prove a point to an entire company. Not just one man. If anybody has any reason to walk out of the WWE, you can put me at the top of that list. I mean, my microphone constantly cuts out..."_

**CM Punk paused for a minute looking at the ground and the ring. He shoke his head and continued, **_"Y__our friend and Kelsey's mentor, Kevin Nash runs- well slowly, brusquely through the crowd and jumps me, but not only jumps me, he screws me twice. Somebody here doesn't want me to be the WWE champion!"_

**In a reply, the WWE fans threw out 'boo's that went flying everywhere through out the crowd. **

_"The thing about this is that this entire industry is based on men solving their problems. This industry gives you Hell in a Cell, Elimination Chamber...I don't want to sound like a broken record, but this unsafe working environment? I thrive on that! Hell! This is profentional wrestling not some ballay!" _**Most of the WWE fans would agree on that since they all cheered on for CM Punk.**

_"If you believe in something you stand and you fight. You fight on the front line. Kelsey should know this cause she would say this on her first Pay Per View against Lita, which is Vengeance back at 2004. I'm not going to sit out there at the parking lot cooking some hotdogs like a bunch of hippies." _**He pointed at Triple H, **_"When I had a problem with you and your authority, I dealt with you personally."_

**CM Punk then pointed at John Cena, **_"And you, you big boy scout! When I had a problem with you, being the poster boy for this company, dealt with you personally."_

**CM Punk looked at Sheamus, not so sure if he faced him in a match before. **_"Sheam-o. I'm sure sooner or later your going to step on my toes and I'll deal with you personally."_

_"I know you three smiley good guys are across the ring from me and Kelsey is just behind me. This is the guy you last expect to see here, and I know I'm the last guy to speak here in the fox hold with you. You know what? Here I am." _**He looked at the crowd as they give their 'CM Punk' chants and they were getting louder and louder than ever.**

_"Kelsey, isn't there something you like to say?" _**CM Punk said looking right at me. He waved my hand on my face like if I wasn't noticing him. **

_"O-OH! Sorry, Phil. I was too distracted by all of the posters these people are showing in the crowd. Uh, right. My speech...Listen, Hunter." _**Kelsey jumped out of the turnbuckle and stood next to Triple H. She gave out a big sigh before she wanted to speak.**

_"There's only one reason why I'm standing up for you. Thats because we go way back! And when I mean way back I mean when we first meet when you picked me as the third and final member of DX. Both of us are and forever will be best friends. It's just simple as that. Well besides the fact, that I've been here long enough to know that the WWE is ment to be wild and full of chaos! I love the chaos! That's why I'm staying right here, cause I'll be there for you, Hunter, I love the chaos, and I love what I do for these guys who been with me no matter if I was bad or good to this guys!" _

**When Kelsey pointed at the WWE fans, they just cheered loudly for her. And only her when they chanted 'Kelsey! Kelsey!' over and over again. Kelsey laughed and gave a hug to Triple H, who gave her one back.**

_"Now thats all said, I got a question. What do we do now?" _**When CM Punk said that, everyone in the ring, even the crowd thought it was a great question since everyone else back at the parking lot is having a group lunch together. Triple H walked in a circle on the ring, trying to find answer for that question.**

_'I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise...'_

**Rebecca came out of backstage with the crowd cheering for her. Out of everyone in the ring, no one thought that she was going to come and stay for RAW. Not even, John Cena, who looked a bit surprised to see her here. **_"Becky, you didn't tell us that you were coming." _**John said, titling his microphone to the side a little bit.**

_"Sorry, John. Traffic was HELL, I tell you. So I came as fast as I could and fast enough to change into my wrestling attire as well." _**Rebecca rubbed her head and looked at the COO, Triple H. **

_"The reason I came out here, sir. Is that I feel that this whole thing isn't your fault. And like CM Punk said, if you fight for what you believe in you stick with it no matter what. And what I believe that your just trying to do your best as the COO, but two delinquents just simply ruined the show for everyone here at the WWE and the ones watching at home. I say, I'm staying to the very end." _**Rebecca's answer is quite different than the others, because unlike some WWE superstars, she would always want to follow the rules. This rule however, was the one she had to break in order to stay in with the others in the ring at Monday Night RAW.**

**Triple H grinned and looked at CM Punk, **_"You know? I have an idea. Let's have a mix tag team match. I'll be John Cena and Rebecca vs Team Pipe Bombs over here, CM Punk and Kelsey!"_

**CM Punk and Kelsey looked at each other then blinked. **_"Hey, Phil. That can be our new team name!" _

**He rubbed his head and said, **_"We'll take that name into consideration, Kels. For now, let's just face against these two." _**CM Punk pointed at John Cena and Rebecca. **

_"Since I'm the guy thats kind of wearing stripes right now, I'll be the ref. And Sheamus." _**Triple H said, then went over to Sheamus. **_"You can have a triple threat on the next match with Randy Orton and Big Show, fella. For now, you can be a commentator over there at that announcing table. One more thing, before you get to that table, go and ring the bell for the match to start."_

**He nodded at Triple H and went over to where the bell is then rang the bell two times. Thus, starting the match up between CM Punk and Kelsey vs John Cena and Rebecca Rodgers. Sheamus sat on the announce table, placed his headphones on.**

_"Here we are ladies and gentlemen, we are live from Oklahoma City. What a great match up we have here. John Cena and Rebecca Vs Team Pipe Bombs, Kelsey and CM Punk."_


End file.
